Kung Fu Anorexia REWRITTEN
by LexisTexas2000
Summary: A bully from Po's childhood is back, and won't stop taunting Po on how fat and ugly he is. Usually Po never cared about his weight, but how far will he go to get skinny? Rated T for theme. Contains Po x Tigress in some chapters. Re-written! Author's Note is up, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**As all of you readers and followers know, I have decided to re-write the story. Don't worry, I will honestly try to upload new chapter more often. Now, onto the brand new, totally awesome, Kung Fu Anorexia!**

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda is © to Dreamworks Studios, I'm just borrowing them for a short while until I finish my story:)  
**

It was a normal day in the Valley of Peace. The sun was shining high in the sky, and the villagers were hard at work.

Meanwhile at Mr. Pings Noodle Shop, Po and his friend Tigress have been assisting Po's father all afternoon, helping with the orders and serving the meals to the customers.

As Tigress was heading back to the kitchen, she couldn't help but stare into Po's jade green eyes as he was serving one of the customers their soup and dumplings. "Wow, I never realized how pretty Po's eyes are." She thought, but immediately snapped out of her trace and muttered, "No, Po is my friend and nothing more,"

But as the feline warrior continued her way to the kitchen, something unusual caught her eye. Tigress turned around, and watched as a tall hooded figure strode into the noodle shop.

Tigress felt uncertain about this mysterious figure; she started to head towards the figure, but Po stopped her and said, "Wait, Tigress. He's probably just a normal guy coming here for lunch." Tigress raised an eyebrow at him and replied, "Yeah, and what kind of "normal" guy wears a cloak in the middle of the summer?"

"Hey, maybe he just doesn't like the sun. I'll be back." Po said as he walked towards the hooded figure.

The figure sat down at a table near the front entrance, and examined his surroundings; he looked up when Po approached. "Hi, what can I do for you?" Po said, trying to be friendly.

The figure stared at Po; he snickered and said with a sneer, "Who would have thought someone as fat as you would become the Dragon Warrior."

Po's smile vanished as he said, "Now there's no need for that talk, you mystery figure."

The figure sneered and replied, "I can tell that your fat is blocking that ugly head of yours. Do let me remind you who I am."

The figure stood, and pulled his hood to reveal his face. Po gasped in shock and thought, "No, it can't be. Not him!"

**Po's P.O.V**

I can't believe its Fang. I thought he left the valley YEARS ago. But the white Bengal tiger, formerly known as my old school bully, was standing right in front of me with an evil sneer on his face.

"What do you want, Fang?" I asked.

Fang snickered at me and said, "I have my reasons, fatty. I do not give my reasons, unless you want another beating; just like in the third grade!" I shivered at the memory. I can't stand going through that horrible day all over again.

I felt hot tears sting my eyes, but to my relief, Tigress came over. "What's going on here? More to the point, who are you?" She turned her attention to Fang.

Fang glared at her, but said with a snicker, "Oh, is this your fatty boyfriend, kitty?"

Tigress shot a death at him and growled, "How dare you call my best friend fat! You say that again, I'll rip your lips to pieces! Po isn't fat and he knows it, right Po?"

Tigress turned to me, but I said nothing. Tigress' face saddened a bit before saying, "Right Po?"

Instead of answering my friend, I turned and ran into the kitchen and up the stairs before my dad could question what was wrong. I quickly ran up the small flight of stairs to the bathroom, and shut the door, locking it. I stepped in front of the large mirror covering about half the wall, and examined myself.

"Maybe Fang is right," I thought as I poked at my huge, and flabby arm. I guess when I think about it, Fang is right about me. My face is sweaty from today's training, and look at me! I must weigh thousands of pounds! I bite my lip at the thought.

When Fang bullied me when we were kids, I tried my best to ignore him and think positive about myself. But it only seemed to make the teasing worse than it already was. Now that I'm older, I now realize I have to do something before I look worse than I already do.

I'll just… diet. That could work, right?

**I hope you liked the brand new and edited chapter 1. And if you didn't like it, than I completely understand why you wouldn't like it. Next chapter is coming soon, be on the look out for it=D  
**


	2. Stay Strong to Get Skinny

**I'm back with another chapter to Kung Fu Anorexia! Thanks for the reviews. And, um, I don't own Kung Fu Panda, just the idea:)**

Po had started his new diet right after the incident with Fang.

Much to his relief, the bully had left the restaurant, mainly because Tigress threatened to rip his throat out unless he didn't.

Once Po began his diet, he felt like it was already helping; not really noticing it will only make things worse.

So far, he had luckily managed to skip dinner, making an excuse to the five that he had to help his dad with some business. But instead, the panda had secretly trained in the training hall all night, not pausing for a single snack or water break at all. Po finally stopped around three o' clock in the morning, when he felt like he was going to faint.

After staggering his way to his room, he spent half an hour poking at every ounce of fat on his body. Only to decide he needed to get back on the training equipment, which he did until the morning gong rang.

This morning, Po is wearing the baggiest pants he could find, and a hood to cover his (so he thought) ugly face.

The others stared at him as he cooked the breakfast noodles. Tigress suddenly decided to break the silence. "Po, why are you wearing that hood? It is the middle of the summer."

Po didn't dare to mention anything that he had decided to stop eating. He knew they would make him stop.

He turned to face his friends, only to pause for a split second to examine how they look. "Dang, why can't I be skinny like them?" The panda thought. "Why, in all things, do I have to be born fat and hideous?"

"W-why can't I wear it?" Po nervously stuttered out. "I like it, just because its summer, doesn't mean I can't wear it."

Tigress raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Ok, if it's fine with you."

When Po finished making breakfast for the warriors, he stood and said, "Uh, I'll be back, guys. I have to, uh, take care of something." Po bit his lip; he couldn't believe he just lied to his friends.

"Po, you said that yesterday, and you didn't come back. What's going on?" Monkey said.

"Guys, I'm fine! I just need to get out for a while!" Po practically shouted as he trudged out the door.

**Po's P.O.V**

The second I shut the kitchen door, I ran out of there. The room smelled of the worst stuff on Earth. Food. If I stayed in there any longer, I might have given up and ate those stupid noodles.

I rushed to the nearest bathroom, and slammed the door shut. Like I did yesterday, I examined myself in the mirror for any changes.

But no, I was still as fat and hideous as ever.

"Why, why am I so ugly?" I could feel the anger boiling up in me and before I knew it, I threw a hard punch in the mirror, shattering it into tiny bits. It felt great to finally get my anger out, but a deep pain shot through my hand.

"Ow!" I yelled as blood started flowing through my hand. I ran out of the bathroom, while trying to hide my hand as the five came out of the kitchen. But I ran into Tigress.

"Po, are you feeling okay? Why did you skip- What happened to your hand?" Tigress yelled, seeing the red liquid ooze out of her friend's paw.

I hid my hand behind my back before stammering, "Oh, I, I uh, punched, a um, wall." I mentally kicked myself for coming up with the worst excuse for a bleeding hand.

"Yeah, why do I have a hard time believing that?" Tigress questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's true!" I suddenly yelled, getting really frustrated.

But she just rolled her amber colored eyes and said, "Whatever. C'mon, let's get that treated." She tried to pull me to the kitchen where the medicine cabinet was.

I shook my head and shouted, "No, I got this!"

I ran away from her, and back into the bathroom, and shut the door, locking it. I need to get out of here and find someplace where I can do nothing but exercise. But do I dare to skip training? Shifu would surely be furious at me for ditching training, but I'm ditching to go train somewhere else. I can't get in trouble for that, right?

I stood in the bathroom, and when I heard nothing but silence, I cracked open the door. No one was there. I walked out of the bathroom, and shut the door.

Then I ran outside, in the hot summer air. "Now what can I train on?" I thought, than my gaze fell on the thousand stairs. "Perfect!" I ran to the stairs, when I reached them, I started running up them as fast as I could.

"Run faster, burn calories, get skinny." I repeated in my head as I turned and ran back down the stairs, trying not to fall.

I ran on the stairs for about fifteen minutes, when I felt like I was going to faint. I stagger to the top and make my way into the palace.

As I pass the training hall, I took a notice that it was quiet. Why would it be quiet in the middle of the day? "Oh yeah! It's noon, and it's also lunchtime!" I remembered, than I thought, "Wait, I should head to the kitchen for lunch! Everyone is probably wondering where I am!" I turned to run to the kitchen, but I stop.

"Wait, why do I want to cook FOOD? I'm trying to avoid it," wondered. "Hhmmm, I'm sure the others can wait a few minutes while I train more right?" I said out loud to myself as I turn around, and try to run into the training hall. But I can't.

My legs suddenly grew weak, and I could barely even walk. I wanted nothing more to have something to eat, but I can't, and I won't eat. I have to be strong, if I want to be skinny.

Stay strong to get skinny.

I repeated that in my head as I stagger to the training hall, but just as I was about to get on the Spinning Dragons, I suddenly felt light-headed. I collapsed on the hard wooden floor, than I knew no more…

** Don't forget to...**

**REVIEW!  
**

**FAVORITE!  
**

**AND FOLLOW!  
**

**Thanks, and bye!:D  
**


	3. Start of Bulimia

**So sorry I havent updated in, like, FOREVER! I know, I know, I'm a bad author:(. Anyways, here's chapter 3, enjoy.**

**(Another stupid) Disclaimer: I'm only saying this so my story won't get removed, and I won't get sued. I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA! But I** _**do**_**own my fantastic idea, and a really cute (yet sometimes smelly) shetzu puppy!:D**

"Gah, my head is _killing _me!" Po thought. "Wait, what's going on?"

Though he was sleeping, he could hear voices talking all at once saying things like, "He's waking up!", "Someone get the doctor!", and "He better have an explaination why we found him passed out in the training hall!".

"What's going on? And where am I?" Po blinked and opened his eyes, seeing his comrades all around him. As he looked around, he realized he was in the Palace infirmary, and his head hurt like hell.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

Tigress glared at him. "What happened?! We found _you_ in the training hall, out cold on the floor! Po, _what happened?!"_

Po bit his lip, not sure what to say. "How do I explain that I hadn't eaten in about two days, and spent all my time training instead of eating?" He thought.

"Answer me, panda!" Tigress growled.

The secretly anorexic panda finally rolled his jade colored eyes and groaned, "It's nothing, really! I went for a simple morning jog, and I came to the training hall to look for you guys."

"And why did you faint?"

"I… I guess I trained too much."

But Tigress was still uncertain. She was about to ask more questions, when Shifu came in with the doctor.

"How do you feel, Master Po? Any head pains, or pains at all?" The doctor asked.

"No, nothing I'm fine. Can I just leave?" The panda groaned.

The doctor sighed in frustration and wrote something down in his clipboard. "Yes, you may leave in a few minutes. But first you need to eat something." He passed forward a bowl of rice.

Po suddenly felt sick at the sight of the rice. Usually he would just gobble up that rice in a few seconds flat, but now, he can't stand even the _sight _of food.

Po shook his head and quickly answered, "I'm not hungry, can I just leave?"

'No, Po. You haven't eaten in so long, you have to eat!" Tigress spat.

"Yeah, Po c'mon. Please eat, at least eat half of it!" The rest of the five started complaining to him.

"Ugh, I promised myself I wouldn't eat until I'm skinny. I'll eat it, but maybe I can find a way to get rid of it after I eat it?" Po thought right before groaning, "Ok, fine I'll eat the stupid rice!"

With that, he took the rice bowl from the doctor, and started eating it with the long wooden chopsticks; and finally stopped eating when the bowl was half empty.

"There, I'm not hungry. Now can I leave now?" Po said as he placed the bowl on the small table next to the bed.

"Yes, you may leave now. But make sure to get plenty of rest, and don't forget you have to eat." The doctor said before exiting the room.

"Yes," Po thought as he stood up from the hospital bed.

"Po, what really happened? Tell us, now!" Tigress suddenly growled at Po as the crew headed out of the room.

The panda started to get really frustrated with Tigress. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I wasn't hungry, I went for a quick jog, I came looking for you guys, and I guess I just.. trained too hard, maybe." He raised his voice a little.

"Oh, c'mon Po! That still doesn't explain why you didn't eat last night!" Viper exclaimed,

"Panda, what is going on?" Master Shifu suddenly spat.

"Since when do you all care about me? I don't have to eat, maybe I just don't want to! Is that a damn problem to you?!" Po unexpectedly yelled.

The five and Shifu stared at him, surprised and shocked at the same time. They have _never _heard Po yell, let alone curse. _  
_

"Just, just leave me alone," Po muttered as he ran away from his friends. "Why did I do that? I just yelled and cursed at my friends! Great, now they're going to hate me."

**Switch to Po's P.O.V**

I continued to run until I reached the same bathroom as I used before. And I quickly ran inside, and locked the door.

"What am I going to do?" I muttered as I pressed my pudgy back to the stone wall. "Now my friends hate me, and I'm still fat and hideous! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

Tears stung my eyes, but I ignored them.

"Most importantly, how can I get rid of the stupid rice I ate?" I groaned and stared down at my fat stomach. "Unless I can vomit up the rice, I would defiantly do that." My mind snapped. "Wait, that's it!"

I regained my posture and strolled to the trash bin near the sink. I bent down and held my face above the stone bin. I have heard about this, but I never considered trying it. But it's the only way to get rid of the rice."

I opened my mouth and carefully touched the back of my throat with my index finger. Nothing happened. I tried again three more times, until I finally felt something coming up my throat. Finally.

I quickly leaned towards the bin, just as I felt the rice come out of my mouth, along with some other bits of food. I coughed a bit, my mouth covered in bits of rice.

"Yes, maybe if I keep doing this, i can get skinnier faster!" I thought as I stood and walked out of the bathroom, but not before bumping into someone.

And that someone is none other than Tigress.

"Oh, he-hey Tigress! I.. I was just leaving, so... bye!" I ran before she could question what I was doing in the bathroom. But out of the corner of my eye, Tigress made her way into the bathroom, and shut the door.

I stopped when a thought rang in my mind.

_I forgot to dump out the vomit in the bin. _

**Hehe, another clifhanger. I'M EVIL! LOL Btw, check out the new poll on my bio. It's very V.I.F.M.S (Very Important for My Stories  
**

**Don't forget to...  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**FAVORITE!  
**

**FOLLOW!  
**


	4. Nothing is going to stop me

**I know all of you are probably mad at me for not updating in so long. I had a long week, and I decided to be STUPID and wait ti'll the last minute to do my summer reading assignment. And school started yesterday, it was fine, but one bad thing...  
**

**My English teacher just HAD to seat my ex-crush right across from me. Ya'll remember my ex-crush I mentioned in my story Begging on Your Knees, right? Now I have to deal with him staring at me, probably thinking of plan to torture me this year:(. I'll keep an update of what's going on, ok? Good:).  
**

***loud groan* Disclaimer: Only saying this so I wont get sued, I don't own KFP, just my severely AWESOME idea, and my OC, Fang.**

As Tigress locked the door to the bathroom, she thought over what just happened. "Why was Po in such a rush? What was he even doing in the bathroom? What ever he's up to, he better not be-" She cut herself off when she turned and gasped in horror when she saw that the mirror covering the wall was smashed to bits.

Tigress rushed over to the broken mirror, and peered at it with her amber colored eyes.

"Who would break a mirror and why?" She wondered, but a thought came to her. "Wait, Po came rushing out of her this morning with his hand bleeding. Did he punch the mirror? Maybe, he's always doing stupid things- wait what's that smell?"

She inhaled deeply, only to hold her nose and cough in disgust.

The smell was strong, and smelled so bad and gross.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" She said to herself as she began to follow the stench, until she reached the trash bin. Tigress looked down, only to step back with a cringe, finding the bin full of vomit.

"Why is there vomit in the bin?" Tigress reluctantly peered into the bin, almost immediately recognizing little bits of rice mixed in with the other food bits. "Wait a minute, Po was in here a second ago. Did he puke in this bin? Why would he do that?" She thought, thinking hard.

"Ok, let's see. Po hasn't been eating lately, his hand was bloody this morning, we found him passed out in the training hall,and he vomited in the trash bin? What does this all mean?" She shook her head and muttered, "If I want to help Po, than I need to find out what's wrong with him before I can confront him."

_**Later **_**(sorry I'm skipping to later, dang I'm a bad author...)**

Days turned into weeks, Tigress has been watching Po, and making sure he has been eating. Sometimes he ate, and when he did, he would cut up his food into tiny bits and eat only a quarter of it. Other times he left the kitchen without eating at all, and Tigress would follow him, and he would always lead her to the same spot; the stairs where she would secretly watch him run up and down the stairs, not stopping for one single break. She watched him for a few minutes thinking, "What is Po doing? Why is he exercising more and eating less? It's like he's on an extreme diet!" Tigress shook her head and muttered, "That's it, I'm taking matters into my own hands. This has to stop!"

And with that, the tiger ran out from her hiding place and yelled, "Po, stop now! What are you doing?!"

Her yell cause the panda to stop running, and turn around so quickly that he some how tripped on his own feet and roll down the stairs. Luckily for him, he was only like twenty stairs from the bottom.

Tigress stood at the end of the stairs with her arms folded across her chest as Po quickly stood up, with his furry white cheeks flushed with a deep shade of dark red.. "Po, what is going on? Tell me now, and no lies!"

But Po just glared at her and yelled, "Since when do you care what I do? I always thought you hate me, and who cares what I do? So what if I don't want to eat?! I'm not hungry, so who the hell cares?!"

Tigress flinched a bit at Po's harsh words. She has _never_ heard him curse before.

Po rolled his green eyes as he muttered, "I have to go," And with that, he began to run up the stairs again, back to the palace, leaving Tigress standing shocked with about a million thoughts running through her head.

"Ok, first he stopped eating, and now he's cursing at his friends!" Tigress thought as she made her way to the stairs and began walking up the long flight of stairs, when she suddenly paused when a thought came into her head. "Wait, what if I point out in front of the others that he's not eating? Maybe he will be so embarrassed, that he'll _have _to confess. And if that doesn't work, I don't know what will!"

Out of the corner of her bright amber eyes, the sun was setting in the horizon, turning the sky a deep shade of orange. "I better hurry, Po is probably making dinner right now, and I cannot miss my chance to confront him.

And with that, she took off running up the stairs as fast as her strong legs could carry her.

_**With Po...**_

I stared at myself in the mirror in my room, praying to the gods for even the tiniest change. But I still had tons of horrible fat everywhere on my fat body.

"What the hell?!" I muttered kinda loudly. "I must have skipped meals for the past three weeks, and no change at all?! What is wrong with me, maybe Fang is right. I'm always gonna stay fat and hideous for the rest of my life."

Tears blurred my eyes as I quickly pulled on a baggy, and long-sleeved cloak that covered my upper body, and thankfully it covered my arms, even the scars from the cuts I carved on my skin from cutting myself earlier. I cut all the way up my arm, and stopped at the shoulder. Finally I had cleaned the wounds and bandaged them, so no one would find out.

After pulling on the cloak, I put on my old baggy pants from a long time ago. I peered into the mirror, and thankfully my entire fat and ugly body was covered with baggy clothes. No one can know I'm starving myself, and I won't stop until I'm skinny. Nothing is going to stop me. Nothing.

**And there u go, chapter 4 of Kung Fu Anorexia! I'll honestly try to update tomorrow or sometime soon, but I have lots of homework, and my math teacher is going to give us homework EVERY SINGLE NIGHT! EVEN ON WEEKENDS! ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**

**Sorry bout my outburst, I just really hate school:(.**

**But I _swear_ I will try to update soon, right now I have to finish my summer reading homework, it's due tomorrow, and I still have to make the paper quilt explaining how the relationship between Georgie and Mrs. Harper changes throughout the story. Wish me luck!  
**

**BTW, I need more voters for the poll on my bio! Now if u don't mind, please vote!  
**


	5. Breaking Point

KF Anorexia Chap 5.

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**I have some recommendations for all you readers and followers!**

**Story recommendations:  
**

**Kung Fu Panda: A New Life by martial arts tiger  
**

**A Month to Remember by KungFuPandaGirl  
**

**And A New Found Life by Simba593  
**

**Disclaimer: Look, I'm too lazy to say the disclaimer... but my friend Ellissa here does!**

**Ellissa: My friend Lexi doesn't own anything involving Kung Fu Panda!  
**

**Me: Sadly, it's true. Now, onto the story!  
**

I stood at the stove, stirring the noodles cooking in the pot. I felt a sudden urge to eat with my friends, and go back to my old regular self.

"No," I thought. "I'm not going to eat these stupid noodles, they'll just make me even more fat and ugly."

At that moment, I heard the door open and turned to see Tigress stroll into the room, giving me a, "Well, are you going to eat?" Look. I just ignored her as I ladled the steaming hot soup into the bowls. But right as I was passing them out, Viper slithered into the room with a basket.

"Hey guys, I brought some moon cakes!" Everyone jumped up and went to get one, but I didn't get up for two reasons: I was feeling really sick at the moment and I wasn't gonna eat that moon cake that was full of calories and fat. I couldn't afford all that fat anyway.

Viper noticed I didn't get one cause she slithered over to me and said, "Po, why didn't you get a moon cake?"

I sighed heavily. "I just don't want one."

"Oh, come on, you have to have one!" she said and took the last moon cake out of the basket. She then put down the basket and held the little dessert up to me. "Here, have this one."

I shook my head. "No,"

"Come on, Po, why don't you want one?"

At that point everyone in the kitchen was staring at me.

"I just don't want one, okay!"

"That's not an answer, Po."

"Viper, I don't want that stupid moon cake" I shouted. "Now just get that disgusting thing out of my face!"

The room went dead silent for a split second until Viper gulped and mumbled, "My…my apologies…Po." She looked down as she slithered over to her seat and sat down. The moon cake lay on the floor, forgotten.

"Po, what's wrong with you?!" Crane exclaimed as he laid his wing on Viper's scaly back, in hopes of comforting her.

I shook my head and in that instant, I started to get dizzy. I blinked a few times then said, "I gotta go."

And with that, I got up and tried to run out of the kitchen. I kept trying to run back to the barracks, and to my room for my stash of peaches I keep, but the dizziness was overwhelming me. It had never been this bad before. I almost felt like I was in another world, I was so dizzy.

I pulled my hands to my face as I leaned against a wooden wall. I didn't know what was gonna happen if I couldn't get to the barracks in time to eat a peach.

"Po, what is wrong with you? Why aren't you eating, and why did you reject a moon cake? You love moon cakes!" I heard a familiar voice call out, but I didn't respond to it in any way. "Are you okay?"

Then I felt someone pull me away from the wall and I ended up facing Tigress. But I was so dizzy that it looked like she was spinning. "Po, what's going on with you?" Her voice seemed to be coming from miles away.

"Tigress…" I slurred out. "I…I need to…"

She gently shook me. "You need to what? Po, come on, please talk to me."

"My…my room…in my room…I need my…" I couldn't say anymore. Then my whole body gave out and I passed out against Tigress.

**Normal P.O.V**

Po suddenly passed out against Tigress, causing her to stumble a bit, but to her surprise Po barely weighed anything.

"Po, wake up! Please!" The feline gently shook Po by the shoulders, but he stayed in his deep sleep.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Tigress muttered to herself as she gently yet quickly laid the panda on the hard wooden floor and thought as well, "Oh my god, please have a pulse, please."

She hurriedly pushed up the left sleeve of his cloak, only to gasp in horror and clamp her paw to her mouth tightly.

Po's entire arm was _literally covered _in scars from knife marks, but most of all…

_His arm was as skinny as a bone._

It took her a full second to finally realize what was wrong with Po.

The only thing that came to her mind was, "God, I'm going to _strangle _that bastard tiger for calling you fat,"

Tigress hurriedly pressed her ear against his chest. But to her horror, she couldn't hear his heartbeat.

With her own heart pounding two hundred beats a minute, she hurriedly moved her ear against Po's mouth hoping to feel his breathing, but still felt nothing. Without doing anything else, Tigress positioned both of her paws in the middle of Po's chest and did thirty chest compressions; she tried to be gentle since he was so fragile, but she was still going quick and fast. Then Tigress quickly yet ever so gently tilted Po's head back, pinched his nose shut, opened his mouth, and gave him two full breaths.

Not in a million years did she imagine herself giving her best friend CPR.

"C'mon Po, stay with me! Please don't go!" Tigress muttered as she gave him two more full breaths. She suddenly heard a voice that scared her out of her striped skin.

"Tigress, is everything all- OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

The feline whipped around just in time to see her friends run up to her, she started yelling orders.

"Monkey, Mantis, run and get Master Shifu! Crane, fly to the hospital and get help!"

With quick nods, the warriors took off.

Viper slithered up to Tigress and worriedly said, "What happened?"

"I can't talk right now! Po isn't breathing!" With that, she gave Po another full breath. Her fingers moved to his deathly skinny wrist, but still nothing.

"Why would he do this?" Tigress wondered as she gave another full breath, with Viper holding Po's wrist, checking for any pulses. "Well, he _was _really upset when that stupid tiger called him fat. God, just wait ti'll I get my hands on that fucking tiger."

Her thoughts were interrupted when Viper yelled, "I can feel his pulse! Keep going, Tigress!"

Tigress felt excitement running through herself but kept going giving Po more breaths until she heard running and someone say, "Get out of the way, ladies!"

On instinct, she and Viper moved to the side, only to see paramedics take over. They quickly yet gently lifted Po onto the stretcher they had brought, and the paramedic began to run out of the room with the stretcher back to the hospital.

Tigress started to run towards Po, but someone stopped her.

"No Tigress, we have to let the paramedics do their work. I'm sorry, we can see Po later." Shifu spoke behind her.

"But Master..."

"No buts, Tigress! Now, everyone head back to dinner." And with that, Master Shifu made his way back to his room.

The feline made no choice but to head back to the kitchen for dinner.

As Tigress walked to the kitchen with the others, she walked past the spot where Po had passed out. Where she caught him. Had it not been for her, he would have hit the ground. Hard. Very hard.

Tigress suddenly became frightened as she thought, "What if he had hit his head? What if along with his sickness, he had a concussion? What if he is dying at the hospital right now? What if he stopped breathing again? What if his heart stopped? Oh, my God. What if I lost him? No, no, no. I can't lose him again! He's my best friend."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Viper, who came walking up to Tigress. "Hey, are you coming to dinner?"

Tigress quickly glanced at her friend and looked away. "I'm not hungry."

"Well, you can still sit with us."

Tigress shook her head. "Viper…I don't want to be here right now. I just…" She rubbed her hand over her eyes, hoping to stop the tears. "I don't know. I'm so worried about Po. I mean, he has been starving himself for the past weeks! And I did nothing to stop him! He showed all of the signs of anorexia, and I was so stupid not to realize it!"

"Tigress, you're not stupid." Viper told the feline firmly. "These things just happen."

But Tigress shook her head. "No, it doesn't. Things happen for a reason. You know why this happened? Three weeks ago, some bastard tiger was calling Po fat. From that moment on, he believed that he really was fat, but he's not!

"Of course not," whispered Viper.

"And now…he's sick."

**Tigress' thoughts**

I couldn't tell you what else I said. I don't really remember. I was too hysterical. I was just rambling on and on and on about Po and how worried I was about him and how I should have noticed those symptoms. I know it's wrong to hate people, but I couldn't help it. I hated that tiger that made fun of Po. How dare he hurt my best friend like that? And now because of that, Po may never be the same again.

I would never forgive him for that.

**And there you have it!**

**Btw, I need to know something very important. Do you guys want me to continue Transported? I completely understand if you don't want me to, it was a bad idea anyways.**

**And another thing, I have an idea for a new story. It's a KFP story (of course!) and in the story, Po is seriously injured after a bandit attack, and becomes permanently blind. I'd like to hear your opinion and please share** _**any**_** idea you have. As I always say, every idea counts!  
**

**One more thing, please vote on my poll! Thanks, and have a nice day!:)  
**


	6. Denial

**I'm mad at myself for not updating in so long. But I have four good reasons why I didn't update over the weekend.**

**The internet stopped working on Friday**

**My mom took away my phone, iPad, and laptop on Saturday cause she felt like it**

**My cousin and her baby visited and spent the night on Saturday**

**I had literally a _mound _of homework over the weekend, and got it done on Sunday night.**

**And lastly, I've been fighting with my mom since Sunday. God, my mom doesn't understand that writing is part of my schedule, but she doesn't wanna hear it:(  
**

**Those are my reasons, and I'm sticking with them.**

**And blah blah blah, I don't own nothing, blah blah blah, done with that finally. But enough talking, let's see what's up with Po right now!**

I felt like I was in a dream. I heard a million voices around me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but I just couldn't get it. The only thing I was sure of was that I didn't recognize any of the voices.

The next thing I knew, I felt myself open my eyes, only to squint from the bright light beaming in from the window. It stung my eyes as I blinked and tried to open my eyes again.

"Ugh, what's going on?" I murmured to myself as I opened my eyes fully, and noticed someone was sitting in a small wooden chair next to the bed.

The 'someone' in the chair is a pig wearing a white coat and looked a little stern. But she smiled gently at me while saying, "I see you have awaken, Dragon Warrior. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, I guess," I said and looked around. It looked like I was in a hospital room, but I couldn't tell. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." The doctor said. "I'm doctor Vong, do you remember what happened?"

I thought back to what happened and I suddenly remembered everything. The last clear thing I could remember was trying to run back to the barracks, but I was too dizzy to keep running. Then Tigress came over to me and tried to get me to tell her what was wrong with me, but I couldn't even tell her that I needed to get to the barracks because of my dizziness. That's the last thing I remember. I gulped and looked back up at Dr. Vong. "Yeah…I remember,"

She wrote something down in her clipboard. "Well…were you aware that you were sick?"

"No," I said. "I know that I felt sick though."

The doctor sighed, "Based on how you've been acting and…what your friends told us about your exercise and eating habits…" She hesitated a bit before saying. "Dragon Warrior, I'm afraid you're anorexic."

I suddenly felt shocked at this. "No, I'm not anorexic! I'm just on a regular diet, and I don't know _where _you got the idea that I'm anorexic!"

"Master Po, you're friends told us that you have hardly been eating and you exercised yourself to the maximum for a long time." she told me gently. "And today…your body gave out. It couldn't take what you were doing to it." Doctor Vong just looked at me for a moment before shaking her head and saying, "You nearly died today, Dragon Warrior."

"What?" I whispered.

She nodded. "After you passed out in the Jade Palace, you weren't breathing and your heart wasn't beating. If Master Tigress hadn't given you CPR, you wouldn't be here right now."

I blinked in shock. "What? No, Tigress wouldn't do that, she hates me!"

Dr. Vong stared at me with a blank expression. "Does she hate you, or is she mad at you? If she is mad, then she will eventually get over it."

I rolled my eyes in frustration. By the sounds of this woman, it's obvious she's a therapist. Someone, in my opinion right now, who helps psycho maniacs.

"No, Tigress hates me! Ever since I came to the palace, she's treated me like trash! And now my friends tattled on me, I hate them!"

"Do you hate them, or are you mad at them?"

"I hate them! What do you think?!" I practically yelled back at the stupid doctor. God, she doesn't know anything, and she never will.

I expected her to yell back at me, but Dr. Vong nodded and replied back sympathetically, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "When can I get back to training? I need to keep working out to lose weight, and I'm not going to stop until I'm skinny!"

As I was talking, the doctor seemed to get frustrated. "Master Po, did you not hear what I said? You're anorexic and it's unhealthy at how skinny you are. I will not allow you to exercise. Right now, instead of focusing on losing weight, we've got to focus on you gaining some weight."

"Look, I don't know where the _hell _you got the idea that I'm skinny! I check myself in the mirror everyday, and I see myself as fat and ugly!"

She looked at me confused at first, but then her face softened up. "You really believe that, huh?"

I nodded, hoping it meant she would let me go home. "Yeah, I really do."

Dr. Vong scribbled something on her clipboard again before saying, "Master Po, what made you think that you are fat? Has anyone insulted you lately?"

I bit down on my lip hard, I really didn't want to tell anyone about Fang cause once he threatened me saying that I tattled on him he will kill me. So that's why I kept my mouth shut all these years.  
I finally answered. "I don't know, I just thought that I would look a little better if I lost some weight. But t I'm not anorexic. I know I'm not. I will admit that this diet has been really extreme, but I haven't been starving myself."

She sighed. "When's the last time you ate?"

It had really been a few days, but I said, "Yesterday,"

"And what did you have?"

"A peach," because that was the last thing I had eaten.

"Okay and when is the last time you had some fiber or grains?"

I tried to think of the last time I had something that had wheat or fiber, but I couldn't recall eating anything like that since forever ago. So I said, "I honestly don't remember."

She kept asking me a handful of questions about my health and what I had been eating and I answered her to the best of my memory. Talking with this therapist really made me feel like a crazy person, but I wasn't crazy.

After talking with her, Dr. Vong stood and said, "Master Po, if you could stand up and come over to this mirror?" She gestured to the mirror across the room.

I tried to get up, but my legs felt like jelly. Dr. Vong came over and grabbed my arm to help me, but I shook her off and muttered, "I got this." With that, I stood up while ignoring the feeling in my legs. But the doctor took my arm and led me to the mirror.

She stood behind me and said, "Now Dragon Warrior, what do you see when you look in the mirror?"

I made an odd face expression and said, "I see my reflection."

"And is there anything about your reflection that is different than it used to be?"

I looked at every visible part of my body and to me, I saw a fat panda that needed to lose weight. I still saw fat on my body. "Yes,"

She softly smiled. "And what is that?"

"Fat is on my body." I looked at my chubby looking legs. "I need to get this weight off of my body somehow."

Dr. Vong sighed as she said, "Po, you can't honestly tell me that you see yourself as fatl in this reflection, can you?"

"Yes, Doctor, I do," I said and looked at her. "As crazy as it sounds, but I don't see myself the way you guys apparently do. I'm not skinny." I began to raise my voice as I stomped back to the bed and sat down. "Once I get out of here, I'm gonna go back on my diet and no one in the world can stop me!"

**I'm terribly sorry if u were looking forward to some butt kicking. Where I am it's 9 o clock at night, and my parents are forcing me off the computer. So sorry Animation Universe 2005, I'm working on it soon!**

**Btw, I really need 2 know if u guys want me to continue Transported. I'll give you 3 options:  
**

**1. Continue  
**

**2. Re-write it with new character and personalities  
**

**3. Give up and delete it.  
**

**Thanks  
**


	7. I know what I have to do

**I'm terribly sorry about the update! But I have a reason, my family and I are mourning over a death.**

**My brother's wife went into labor a month too early, and we all knew she was pregnant with triplets. But sadly, the second baby was born too small...:'(.  
**

**Rest in Peace Cecelia Mae, I hope you're living in peace in baby heaven:(  
**

**But thank the lord, the other two were born healthy. Welcome to the world, Nikki Sky and Aaron Shane:)  
**

***sniff* But enough of that!  
**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda!  
**

**_Warning!: This chapter has a very disturbing scene at the end, so be_** prepared!**  
**

As it turned out, the doctors really could stop me from continuing my diet. I left the hospital a few days later, but I didn't go home. I was taken to a rehabilitation center.

I was in the worst mood when I was taken there. It seemed like _everyone _is against me, even my own dad is trying to make me stop my diet!

"So dad, you're just gonna drop me off at this place like I'm some psycho killer?" I exclaimed. "I'm not anorexic: I'm just on a normal diet!"

But my dad just said, "Son, this for your own good."

At that moment, he opened the doors to the rehab center and I was pulled inside. Other than that, _everyone_ in the room turned and stared at me as they began to whisper horrible things.

"Why is the _Dragon Warrior_ here?"

"Why is he so skinny?"

*gasp* "Is he _anorexic_?"

"Wow, he's such a bad influence. He doesn't deserve to be the Dragon Warrior!"

Everyone's words stung my heart. I just wanted to get out here, but dad had already signed me in and was ready to leave.

"Please Po, these good people are going to help you, and please let them!" My dad begged as he hugged me.

"Whatever, dad!" I groaned as a co worker led me away.

Just as I suspected, I was forced into group therapy sessions and also individual therapy. I mainly just sat there and didn't respond to people when they talked to me. I knew that I was the trouble patient from how the workers and other patients looked at me, and the other patients made horrible comments on me saying how I'm a bad influence and I don't deserve the title of the Dragon Warrior.

I just wanted to get out of this awful place and go home. It wasn't a mental ward that I was in, but it sure did feel like one.

And I knew they couldn't force me to eat, but they really encouraged me to. I still had it stuck in my head that I had to lose weight, so they gave me low-calorie, low-fat foods to suffice me.

I had five to six small meals a day, but I picked at them constantly. I had to have someone watch me during my meals to make sure I didn't lie about eating.

They would also sit with me for at least thirty minutes after I ate to make sure I didn't go make myself throw up my food. I tried that once after thirty minutes, but once food has been in your stomach for a certain length of time, there's not much you can make yourself throw up.

I could feel myself getting bigger and I didn't like it one little bit. I cried myself to sleep every night.

But one of the good things about this horrible place was that I had so much privacy. I had a large room all to myself with no roommate.

But almost every other afternoon after the sessions, I cut myself.

Ten minutes after sessions I was in my room, and when I made sure no one was in the hall, I quietly pulled out the small blade I hid under my mattress.

I sat up in the small, creaky bed and I held the blade at my chubby wrist and carefully sliced at my flesh.

Seconds past as I worked my way up and stopped at my shoulder; placing the knife on the bedside table and opened the drawer.

I took out a roll of bandages, and I wrapped the strips tight around my arm. With that, I rolled down the sleeve of my cloak and lay back down in the bed.

I haven't seen the five or Shifu in about two weeks, they never visited. The only person who would visit is my dad. But he rarely came, he said that he never had the time cause so many people came to the restaurant and he couldn't find the time to visit.

Maybe no one likes me, the five and Shifu have always hated me, and now I know it's true. No one loves me, if they did, my friends would have told me that I wasn't fat the day Fang came back to the valley. But no one told me, not even Tigress. I've always loved her, but I have to accept the fact that she will never, _ever _love a fat piece of crap like me. Never.

Tears blurred my eyes, but I didn't bother wiping them away. Then a thought came to me.

I know what I have to do now...

**Meanwhile just outside of Po's room...**

"I hope this works." Viper stated as she slithered down the corridors with her friends.

"If this doesn't work, I don't know what will." Crane commented.

Shortly after Tigress had told them what has become of Po, they had decided to hold an intervention in hopes of stopping Po from starving himself.

The warriors stopped outside of Po's room, but having sharp ears, Tigress heard a faint voice that sounded _exactly _like Po say, "Good bye, cruel world." Tigress' mind snapped like a whip.

"No, NO!" Tigress screamed as she kicked the door open, breaking the hinges.

Po was standing beside his bed, _with a large, sharp knife in his hand._

"PO, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tigress screamed as she charged to her friend, _but it was too late..._

Po buried the knife in his throat, he _screamed bloody murder _as he collapsed to the ground, blood cascading like a waterfall out of his throat.

Tigress and Viper ran to Po's side while the men ran out of the room, yelling for help.

"NO,NO, NO! PLEASE PO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE US! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!" Tigress screamed as she gently cradled Po's head, not realizing what she had just said as the warm blood began to soak her paws.

"TIGRESS, HOLD THIS TO PO'S NECK!" Viper hurriedly yelled as she threw Tigress a large towel. The feline pressed it to Po's neck, the towel already began to soak with his blood.

With the other paw, Tigress pressed her fingers to Po's wrist, but felt _nothing..._

"NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE US PO!" Tigress screamed as she felt herself being shoved aside and saw three blurry figures take over.

"No..." Then her world went black...

**I know, it's awful:(.**

**I'm so sorry that there's no butt kicking, but I'm very busy with school, choir, dance, student council, running for student council treasurer, and I just signed up for tennis!  
**

**I _swear _I'll work on the butt kicking chapter _maybe _after I finish making the posters for the student council election.  
**

**Please review, tell me if you like it or hate it. If you hate it, I understand...  
**

**Bye!:)  
**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm so sorry bout the long wait, I'm the worst author on the planet:'(.**

**I have ideas, I don't know how to write them cause I'm so stupid! But I will continue this story, no matter _what _it takes!  
**

**I'm also very sorry to disappoint you guys, you all have the write to hate me:(**

**But I'll post chapter 8 as soon as possible. And again, I'm so sorry:(  
**

**LexisTexas2000 is out.  
**

**Peace.  
**


	9. Note from dizzyizzy9000

**Umm, hey. This is dizzyizzy9000, you know, Lexis' cousins? Anyways, Lexis asked me to write this for her, cause she's refusing to go on Fanfiction.**

**Guys, listen to me. Lexis is really, and I mean **_**extremely ashamed**_** with herself for not updating. She paces in her room for hours, and sometimes screams in frustration. And lately, she's been calling herself the world's stupidest author.**

**So, she's gonna put this story on hold until further notice. She's really ashamed about this, and she told me to include this message:**

"**I know you all hate me. Just admit it! You've never liked my stories. And you hate me for being so damn stupid! Just let all your anger out in a review, I don't care!"**

***sigh* See? Lexis feels horrible that she's not updating.**

**But we do have some good news!**

**We've been doing some thinking, and we decided to erase Transported and start a new one! And I even get to have my own OCC! **

**But other than that, Lexis and I have a few more ideas for stories. We're thinking of writing Legend of the Blind Warrior (see Lexis' coming soon stories) and this story that doesn't have a title yet. **

**But the idea is that a fire suddenly breaks out in the Jade Palace, leaving it nearly destroyed. The Five and Shifu get out safely, all except Po…**

**He was found unconscious, he's alive, but severely burned and inhaled smoke.**

**That's all we're gonna give you, but feel free to leave ideas, and plenty, cause we have no ideas so far:(**

**But please note that this story is on hold, and please try to support Lexis and let her know she is **_**not **_**the worst author in the world.**

**-dizzyizzy9000, signing off.**


End file.
